Proverbial Ducks
by Miss Snooze
Summary: PDLD - What does a sane girl do, when a guy with the attention span of a retarded goldfish professes his love for her?


Summary: What do a sane girl do, when a guy with the attention span of a retarded goldfish, professes his love for her?

**Proverbial Ducks**

She was the kind of girl who always had her proverbial ducks in a row, and had every possible scenario thought-out beforehand. That's why he was so surprised the day he told her that he loved her, and the only answer he got was a surprised "Ohh…". He had stared at her for a couple of seconds, marveling at the perfect circle her surprised mouth formed. Then he had left the room, completely unfazed by her apparent inability to answer him. He had a feeling that had made her expression even more confused and her mouth even rounder, if that was even possible.

It had taken her two days to turn up at his doorstep, and when he opened the door, he realized that it was because it had taken her two days to muster up sufficient anger to face him. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Now why would you do that?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Hi to you too Rory, it's nice to see you. Exams going well I guess? Then again, with you they always are, right?"

He smirked when she pushed past him, and dropped her overflowing book bag on his couch. She turned to face him again and placed her hands on her hips adapting an annoyed expression when she saw his smirk.

"We were doing just fine, being friends and all, even though Logan and I broke it off, and then you just had to ruin it all, didn't you?"

"Well. Truth be told my intention wasn't to ruin anything, but rather to make it better."

"Well, personally I don't think….."

She continued yelling at him, but he was distracted by the swell of her breasts under her plain gray shirt, and didn't listen anymore. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and the buttons at the top of her shirt were unbuttoned just enough to give him a peep of the lacy, black tank top she wore underneath it. Normally it took more than that to spike his interest, but this wasn't normal. This was Rory Gilmore, shoving of just a little more skin than usually, and that was special!

"…. so why did you do it then? Why would you say something like that?" She ended her tirade, clearly expecting an answer from him.

He had no idea what to say, since he hadn't heard anything she had been saying, and instead of answering he took a couple of steeps towards her, and let a finger trail over her jaw, before reaching down to push her burgundy coat of her shoulders. He couldn't help noticing that she seemed taller than usually, and that at this distance, her lips were at exactly the right place for him to just… He trailed off, thinking about how her lips would feel under his.

"What are you doing?" She muttered, apparently affected by his proximity to her.

"It's too warm for you to wear that inside, you'll just get a cold when you go out again," he said, stepping away from her to put the coat on a hanger "and I really wanted to see at you without it."

She stared at him with a disbelieving expression.

"Are you serious?" she yelled, her voice a pitch higher than before "does that actually work for you?"

He smiled at her with a loving expression.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry, Kitten."

For a second she looked crestfallen, and then she turned even redder, and retook her stance, hands firmly placed on her hips, an angry expression on her face.

"Could you focus for a second, you idiot!" she yelled "How can anyone ever have a successful conversation with you when you have the attention span of a retarded goldfish?"

There it was, there she was again with those proverbial ducks. He really preferred pigs in blankets. Pigs in blankets and a good lager, and maybe even some crisps. He ignored her anger and made his way to the kitchen, while she continued yelling at him. When she took a breathing break, he calmly looked back at her.

"You want coffee, Kitten?"

She deflated completely, sank down on his couch resting her face in her hands and sighed heavily. He looked at her while he poured coffee into two mugs adorned with Sesame Street characters. Her shoulders were slumped over, and she had her elbows firmly placed on her jeans clad thighs. He noticed that she wore a pair of black, very high-healed ankle boots. So, that was why she seemed so tall when they were facing each other earlier. He returned to the couch and placed both cups on the coffee table, before sitting down next to her. He carefully placed a hand on her back, softly rubbing her shoulder blade.

"What's wrong Kitten?"

She shrugged and sighed, her face still buried in her hands.

"I brought coffee."

Still he got nothing out of her.

"Rory?" he said softly, rubbing his hand over her shoulder again.

He noticed that she shook slightly, and he feared that he had somehow done something that had made her cry. Slightly more worried he kept rubbing her back. What had he said? Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why could he never just focus on the task at hand? Why wasn't he just able to keep his attention on her; well, on her words that was…

Then she moved and his worry was replaced with sheer confusion. She wasn't crying at all. She was laughing. Actually she was laughing so hard that she seemed unable to breathe and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What?" he exclaimed when she got herself a bit under control "What's so funny?"

"How do people put up with you," she chuckled "You're completely impossible to communicate with."

He looked at her a bit indignant, and then he chuckled too.

"Well," he smiled "I guess you're right about my attention span."

"Ya think?"

They looked at each other and she started chuckling again, and her laughter was infectious enough for him to start too. Even if he felt a little offended of her perception of him.

"Okay, that's enough." she said after she finished laughing again "So, now what?"

She looked at him expectantly.

"Well," he cleared his throat "nothing changed."

She reverted her eyes from his, and grabbed her coffee cup from the table, taking a big swig from it.

"I can't help the way I feel about you." He mumbled, not used to bearing his feelings like this "I… no matter how much I don't want to hurt Logan, that's just…"

He was getting frustrated with his incapability to express himself.

"I'm in love with you, okay? You can't talk your way out of that." He started to feel a little angry.

She looked back up at him, and he noticed that a small smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. He loved that smile. Her soft, calming, beautiful smile. Then without any warning, she reached up and palmed his cheek. Her hand on his face caused his breath to hitch in his throat for a second, and his heart started beating faster.

"Wha… what are you doing?" he stuttered, cursing himself internally.

_Smooth, Finn, really smooth._

She didn't answer.

"What's with the ducks, are they in hiding again?"

_Because she'll understand that, you idiot! _

She looked at him a bit confused, and he minded, he definitely minded. And then she leaned into him a little, and he could feel her breath on his lips, and he didn't mind that at all. She smiled fully now, and leaned in agonizingly slow, and then he felt her lips collide with his so softly that he almost didn't realize they touched. It lasted only a second, then she pulled back, and he sat as still as a mouse, fearing that the slightest movement might wake him from this wonderful dream he was having.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she said, her smile growing wider "Usually it's impossible to shut you up."

He didn't speak, and she started fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, and didn't see him raise his hand. He cupped her cheek before letting his hand travel to the back of her neck drawing her closer to him again. This time when their lips met, there was no doubt in his mind what was happening, especially when he traced his tongue over her bottom lip, and she willingly allowed him to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, he still kept her close.

"You're amazing Kitten." he muttered under his breath.

"Thank you Finn, but that's not really what I was waiting for you know?"

He tore his eyes off of her lips, and looked at her eyes.

"Rory Gilmore;" he took a deep breath "will you go out with me tonight?"

She smiled again and kissed him on the nose before she got up and grabbed her book bag from the couch and looked down at him.

"Yes, I will Mr. Morgan."

She walked over to the door and put on her coat, and turned back to him with a concerned look on her face, biting lightly on her bottom lip.

"What about Logan?"

He smiled at her reassuringly.

"We'll figure it out Kitten. Together we'll figure everything out."


End file.
